This study is designed to: 1) to determine whether psychosocial stressors alter the course of healing of standardized wounds, (2) to determine how psychosocial stressors alter pro-inflammatory cytokine levels and responses in whole blood, and (3) to assess the relationships between cytokine responses and wound healing. The data will be used to study how psychosocial and behavioral factors shape age-related differences in wound healing and how differences in wound healing are related to immune function.